


Doctor Who: Two hearts beat in my chest

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, First Meetings, Love, Neighbors, New Years, Twelve-Clara, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: For some, the New Year can mean anything, probably very little the fact that two people fall in love.Clara hears from her neighbor that no one had ever seen him, but at the same time someone met.But who is her neighbor really...





	Doctor Who: Two hearts beat in my chest

**Author's Note:**

> All "Whovians" and especially all "Whouffaldians" happy new year.
> 
> Of course, we will also read each other next year. See you.

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide.

Doctor Who: Two hearts beat in my chest

December 2016

London/England/Europe

~This house was built soundproof inside so I have to hear all the New Year scrap.~

It was written in the same way on a wall of houses in the area and yet no one had yet seen who actually was the inhabitant and thus author of the text.

Most of the neighbors did not care about it, almost all of them, but they were used to it from the last few years.

Not a young woman who just a few days ago (though it's weird that someone moves in the middle of winter instead of waiting for warmer days) moved into one of the open houses.

She had immediately introduced herself to all her neighbors, and everyone knew that she worked as a teacher at Coal Hill School, and of course parents had asked if there was a chance to give lessons to their children, but that was what they had for the time being declined.

But so far she had not made it, even her direct neighbors, they lived Quase windows on windows to get to know each other. The shutters were constantly pulled down and if one of the windows was open, it was just tilted.

She would not be her if she gave up so easily. If need be, she would find a way to get into the house, if not on something quite legal.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

She'd been busy for hours clearing the snow that had accumulated on her doorstep overnight, but still felt as if she could not make headway.

Someone suddenly took the shovel from her hand and when she saw it next to her, she could see a slightly older man, but still looking in her eyes.

„It will not work if you throw the snow over and over again on a pile right next to it“, he explained and his voice was a bit rough, especially the Scottish accent could be clearly heard.  
„I can hardly tilt it on the roof, she answered sarcastically and he just shrugged.“  
„It would be better if you transport it on meadow behind the small hedge there, they can absorb all the water.“

She laughed, but stopped when she realized it was no joke.  
„You really mean that, right?“  
„Would I otherwise make this proposal? But something different, what do you think about your neighbor?“  
„He's weird, as far as I know, no one has ever seen him. Supposedly he should never leave the house, but I wonder how he does it with all the important gears.“  
„Maybe he will have his ways to get everything. What interests us?“

She looked at him, but what she thought would hardly be possible.  
„So, is this going to be snowy over the hedge?“

He picked up the shovel and just started. She had not imagined that he still had that much energy.  
„What? Did you think that I could not do this. I'm over 50, but not yet an old man.“

As he continued his work, he looked more closely at him. He looked really good (apart from the fact that she was on something older guys anyway), the silver hair shone downright in the winter sun and ...

„Everything alright?“, He asked. „You look like you've been far away. By the way, we're done if you want to watch it.“  
„We can not really talk about it, after all, I let you do it all on my own. But thanks anyway that you helped me.“

He only smiled and then said that he would go home since he still had a lot to do there. She wanted to hug him, but suddenly he stepped back and explained that he did not like it. She just nodded and then went back to her house without another word. He himself waited until he could be sure and then set off.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ °

„Piss off, stupid pudding brain!“

Clara stepped cautiously backward as the voice behind the door rang.  
„Excuse me, but I thought maybe we could meet. I live next door for several days. By the way, I'm Clara Oswald.“

„Do you think that would interest me, just cut it off and leave me alone.“

She heard him leave the door and then sighed. Why did her neighbor have to be such an asshole? Why could not it be the man who had helped her two days ago? Oh, that would be too great a coincidence.

„Trouble with the neighbor?“

She turned around and he was standing right in front of her ... But she had to laugh when she saw how he was dressed.  
„Did you steal the clothes from your son?“

„I have no son, no nephew or anything. I think it's just very cozy. So, what would you think if I took you to a great restaurant for dinner?“

That was just a joke. How could he be so serious?  
„You do not even know me.“  
„Is that just a reason to invite such a beautiful woman as you to a good meal? Unless you have already eaten and will not need anything for the next few days.“

She smiled and hunkered down with him. He jerked briefly, since he was not used to it, but he did not want her to turn away from him.  
„Good, then I'll show you one of the best restaurants in London.“

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ 

„It was a really nice evening“, Clara said thankfully and he looked down at her with a smile. They knew each other only a few days and yet he did not want to miss a minute more.

„Do you want to go home already? I mean, the weather is nice, the evening is not too late...“

He could not finish his sentence, because she had suddenly pressed her lips to his. But this lasted only a few seconds before Clara retired.

„I ... forget what just happened, was not serious anyway.“

He looked at her slightly disappointed, but when she thought that he would do something else, he suddenly ran away. Clara looked after him and more and more, a guess was in her head, but she did not want to accept. It could not be one and the same person.

The days passed, some idiots had of course already "all blast and so test" and slowly the new year came closer.

He himself sat in the living room and switched through the television program, but it really did not appeal to him. Some idiots were celebrating outside, but Clara was not there.

He hoped that she was home and had taught the mailbox, as he had thrown a note into it, saying that they sounded to him just before noon and before the door opened, she should close her eyes.

But something told him that she would hardly respond. And what if she realizes the truth and then is disappointed that he lied to her for two weeks.

Why was he suddenly afraid that everything could go wrong. Maybe because the last few years were really shitty.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Clara was not all alone, her family was there and of course her mum asked if she had already found a husband.

Had she, the only problem was that firstly she did not know much about him and secondly he guaranteed not had the same feelings for her. She was young and he was guaranteed to be a child.

But then there was the matter with the message, which she asked to ring at her neighbor today, just before the turn of the year.

„Clara, dear, what's bothering you?“, Her grandmother said to her with these words. Clara sighed, but she also knew that her grandmother would not judge her.  
„I have a man there whom I met two weeks ago.“  
"And? Do you like him?"  
„Gran, what do you mean? I like you, Mum and Dad, but I do not want to kiss you“, she looked down, „and I already kissed him. Well, not really, I have him ... Well, I do not think he would reciprocate my feelings. And he does not even know his name.“

Her grandmother smiled, she had never seen her granddaughter like this before.  
„Oh, kid, you really seem to have gotten it.“  
„There is only one problem, my neighbor, whom I have not met before, asked me to call him tonight. He is guaranteed, as soon as he opens the door, annoying me how stupid it all is.“

„And yet you hope with all your heart that she is one and the same person.“  
„Yes“, Clara smiled, „But he's over 50...“  
„Little, the age difference should not bother you, if you really feel something for him, then you should really tell him.“

Now she laughed, „Yeah, sure, I'm in love with a 58-year-old man, that's guaranteed to please.“

Next there was a clinking and the voice of her father to hear.  
„You did not really say that now.“  
„Should I repeat it? I love a man who is even older than you.“

No matter what her father wanted to say, Clara ran out of her own house and all that was left was to hear the door slam shut.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

The loud knock tore him from a small slumber, but he ignored it. It was only nine in the evening, so it was hardly possible for her to be.

But she seemed so stubborn, a true Impossibly Girl. And then it did not take that long until he jumped up and shortly afterwards wrought open the door.

„Damn, you should not be here until about midnight.“

She looked at him briefly and the next moment she had hugged him, cried on his chest.

„I was hoping that it would be you, even though I've only known you for two weeks, I really hoped it would.“

He smiled, tilting his head so that they looked at each other.  
„I love you, Clara, no matter how short the time is, I do not want to miss the last two weeks.“

He kissed her passionately, begging her to let him in and dance her tongues. Her hand went under his shirt and he went backwards into the apartment, pulling her with him.

He turned her so that he pushed her against the closed door and looked away from her easily.

A few hours later, they lay together on the sofa. Basil, as his name implied, wrapped a strand of hair around his fingers. She smiled up at him, moved forward and kissed him again.  
„Is it bad if I tell you already that I love you.“  
He smiled, positioning himself so that he was above her. His smile was contagious.

„Two hearts beat in my chest, Clara. One that normally pumps blood through my veins and one that only responds to you. I love you, Clara Oswin Oswald, happy new year.“

The end.


End file.
